Moonlit Rush
by Imperfectable
Summary: Lilly Truscott is not a normal girl, not at all. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lilly Truscott is not a normal girl, not at all. Infact, she's a werewolf. What's more is that she's nearing her 16th birthday. What does that mean? She needs to find a mate. What happens when Lilly sets her sights on a certain blue eyed brunette?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Hannah Montana, quit bugging me. Oh, this isn't in Malibu, Malibu wasn't right for this story. Instead it's set in Oregon, in a fake town I made up surrounded by forest. Name of the town not decided yet but I'll think of something.

**Moonlit Rush**

Chapter 1

The girl swung up onto the tree branch with surprising agility. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind against her face and the moonlight shining down on her. She opened her eyes and gazed up. The moon wasn't quite full yet but it still was enough to make her feel good. Almost giddy, actually. She loved when the moon was almost, but not quite yet, full. It made her already sharp senses even more sensetive. Her hearing, eye sight, sense of smell, everything was better. She loved it. She smiled and put on a burst of speed as she ran from tree to tree, barely landing on the branches before taking off again.

Suddenly, as she was nearing the edge of the forest she caught a familiar sent. She recognized it immeaditately. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side as she wondered what this person would be doing out here at this time of night. It was, after all, close to midnight.

She headed off in the direction of the scent. As she got nearer a new scent came up. This one familiar too but this one she didn't particularly like. Her ears soon picked up voices. Finally she landed quietly and carefully in a tree close to the edge, right where two people were walking. A boy and a girl. They where walking close and talking, almost shyly, to each other.

Her eyes narrowed as the boy took the girls hand in his. She could feel a low rumble coming up from her throat. She wanted him to let go. That girl didn't belong to him.

_She doesn't belong to you either, _She reminded herself. She scowled and turned away. _No, but she could be,_ She countered as she took off again in the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Miley asked, looking up at the tree next to her.

"It was nothing Mile, just the wind," Jake said reassuringly. Miley still looked edgy.

"You sure?" He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Of course I'm sure," He said with a cocky grin, "I'm Jake Ryan." Miley rolled her eyes but there was a smile finding its way to her lips.

"Ok Mr. High and Mighty," She said with a chuckle, "Now, can you tell me why you brought me here in the middle of the night?"

"Ok, I know I've been going away a lot, doing movies and all types of things, and that's made it hard for us to have a real relationship but this is going to be a quiet year for me. I'm only doing a few more episodes of Zombie High before taking a break and taking things easy."

"And?" Miley said with a slight shake of her head.

"And that means that I'll actually have time to have a girlfriend and I was wondering if you..." He trailed off.

"If I wanted to be your girlfriend?" She asked. He nodded. She bit her lip and thought about it. On one hand, she did like Jake and he could be a really nice guy but on the other hand, he was a bit self-centered...ok, he was very self-centered. There was also the issue of Miley having feelings for someone else. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Well?" Jake asked, trying to hide his impaticence. Miley sighed.

"I don't know Jake. Give me sometime to think about it and I'll give you my answer when I'm ready," She said. Jake nodded.

"Alright, I'm not going to push you, just tell me when you know," He said with a small smile. She gave him a small hug.

"Thanks for understanding," She looked at the watch on his wrist, "Now let's get home before my dad discovers me missing and calls the SWAT team." Jake grimaced and nodded.

**

* * *

A/N:** Short first chapter but whatever. Weird idea, yes but it kept bugging me. Review if you like or want to see more cuz I'm not too sure about this. Not sure if I want to continue or take it off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** One day Anthony challenged me to a race around the park. The cheating bastard used a shortcut and of course he won. Since I didn't have anything else to bet I put up the Hannah Montana rights. He took 'em then Disney abducted him. Serves him right for cheating but now no one can find him. Fear Disney! O.o

**Moonlit Rush**

Chapter 2

Lilly and Miley walked side by side to school the next day. Both were pretty quiet, Lilly lost in her thoughts and Miley thinking over the offer Jake had made last night. She couldn't quite place it but she felt as if going out with Jake wasn't right. The closest thing she could compare it to was as if she were cheating on someone but she didn't know who. How could she cheat on someone if she was single? 

Lilly glanced at Miley wondering (more like knowing) what Miley was thinking about. She shook her head slightly and looked away.

"I was with Jake last night," Miley said suddenly. Lilly blinked.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He told me that he's going to take a break from acting..." Lilly knew there was more.

"And?" Miley bit her lip and looked anywhere but Lilly.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend again," she answered. Lilly kept a blank, straight face.

"And what did you say?" she asked in an even, emotionless tone. Miley looked at Lilly, curious of her friend's monotone.

"I told him I wasn't sure," Miley said. This time Lilly was caught off guard.

"What? Why?" she questioned with her surprise clearly showing. Miley quirked an eyebrow at Lilly's sudden shock.

"I don't know," Miley sighed, " I kind of feel like the on-again-off-again girlfriend. I mean, first he leaves to do that stupid teen gladiators movie, then we find out he's a self absorbed jerk," Lilly smiled slightly, "and _then_ he tells me he's changed but as soon as he tells me that he goes off for some more acting roles. C'mon!"

"Well...yeah I see what you mean..." Miley shook her head.

"But I don't know what to tell him," Miley sighed, "I still kind of like him," Lilly flinched, "but just being his girlfriend is too complicated." Once again Lilly slipped into her emotionless mask.

"Well it's up to you if you want to be with him again or not."

"Man, I was hoping you'd tell me what to do." Lilly smiled and laughed.

"Well what kind of a friend would I be if I told you who to go out with?"

"A normal one?" They started laughing. By now they had already reached their lockers inside the school. Oliver walked up.

"What's so funny girls?"

"We were just talking about the chances of you getting a girlfriend this year," Lilly said with a smirk. Oliver put his hands to his heart.

"Ow, that hurt Lilly, that really did." Lilly rolled her eyes. Suddenly Oliver looked down the hall, something had caught his attention. "Hey is that- is that Jake?"

Miley and Lilly quickly turned around. Sure enough there was Jake heading towards him with his I'm-so-awesome smile. He walked straight up to Miley and pulled her into a hug. Lilly could feel her lips curling up and a low rumbling was coming from her throat.

"Hey Hun, hope you thought about what I told you last night. Anyways, I won't rush you. I've got to talk to my English teacher so I'll see you later." He gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Lilly's narrowed eyes watched him. Oliver glance at Lilly and did a double take.

"Lilly, are you.._baring_ your teeth?" Lilly gave him a confused look then realized. She quickly tried to cover.

"Uh, no I just...smelled...something really bad," she said with a look that suggested even she thought she was crazy. But Oliver just blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, that was my bad," he said, "I knew what the burrito would do to me but it was calling my name! 'Oliver! Oliver! You know you want me!'" Miley and Lilly exchanged looks and hurried off to their math class.

As Lilly sat down at her desk and gathered her things she thought to herself. What was so great about Jake? Yeah he was famous but that was it. In her opinion, he didn't have much to offer. He had fame but Miley didn't want fame when she wasn't Hannah. Lilly leaned back and blew her bangs out of her face.

_Seriously, what does Jake have that I don't?_

_A penis?_ She blinked.

_...well it's true...but I don't think that's quite the reason Miley likes him_

_Why not? I hear having a penis is all the rage these days_

_Yeah, for transvestites_

_Aw you don't want one?_

_Hells no, I'm happy being a girl_

_Tch, that's probably why you can't have Miley_

_So I should get a sex change just because I'm in love with Miley?_

"What do you think Lilly?"

"Huh?" Lilly said looking back towards the front of the class. The teacher and all the other kids were looking at her.

"Well you've been staring at the ceiling for the past five minutes, I figured you were thinking about the answer to the problem. So what do you think?" Lilly looked at the problem and didn't know where to begin.

"Umm...I...uh...," she stuttered.

"Next time I suggest you pay attention instead of zoning out Miss Truscott."

"Yes ma'am," Lilly said weakly, sliding down in her chair. She hated public humiliation. Glanced to here side and saw Miley discreetly laughing. Lilly groaned and put her head on the desk.

* * *

7th period found Lilly in her science class wishing the clock to go faster. It wasn't really that she was bored of school or anything like that but because she was feeling a little...er...weird. Weird as in, let's say her teenage hormones were acting up and her thoughts, particularly thoughts about Miley, were turning very, very dirty. She was biting her lip and drumming her fingers on the desk. She couldn't seen to stay still. She sighed and looked at the clock again.

_Ugh, can this go any slower?_

_Why? Anything particular you plan to do at home?_ Lilly blushed.

_No! Gosh..._

_Haha, you know you are. You need to relieve yourself._

_Shut up! Ugh..._ Meanwhile she was still squirming and shifting in her seat. She ran a hand through her hair, her foot tapping rapidly on the floor. Lilly shifted around and just the particular way she moved incited a moan out of her. And who else but Miley heard. She gave Lilly a look that clearly said "what the fuck". Lilly blushed furiously buried her face in her arms. How embarrassing.

Two minutes later and the bell rang, releasing all the kids from their six hour prison. Lilly gathered up her things and sped out the door, not bothering to wait for Miley. She was already at her locker by the time Miley caught up, and her locker was pretty far from the science class room. Lilly quickly hid her face behind her locker door and pretended to be looking for something.

"Why'd you hurry out so fast?" she asked. Lilly just shrugged her shoulders. Miley leaned on the lockers next to Lilly's, not needing any of her own text books. A smirk had found it's was onto her face. "So Lilly, what was that you were _moaning_ about in class?" Lilly stopped completely and Miley could see Lilly's ears getting red in a blush. Lilly mumbled something unintelligible. "What's that Lilly? I didn't exactly hear you."

"Nothing Miley, it was nothing."

"Really? It didn't sound like nothing to me," Miley said, obviously enjoying teasing Lilly about this. Lilly felt like she was about to die of embarrassment. She quickly grabbed her skateboard out of the locker and slammed it shut.

"Umm, I got to go. My mom has to go somewhere and she wants me home before she leaves so bye," she made up in a rush and practically ran without even looking at Miley. Miley watched her leave, an amused smile still on her face. She shook her head. What an adorably weird friend she had.

The wind whipping past Lilly's face felt good, refreshing. Lilly knew she still had at least a tinge of pink on her face. God, had anything more embarrassing ever happened to her? She couldn't think of anything. She sighed. Why the hell had she felt that way anyways. It's not like there's anything in a freaking _science_ classroom that could turn her on...except for Miley. She slapped a hand to her head. She seriously needed to stop thinking like that.

Lilly reached her house and walked in. She went straight up to her room and crashed on the bed, helmet and backpack still on. She lay there for a few moments before her older sister walked in.

"What's wrong little sis?" she asked. Lilly groaned.

"Nothing, Lauren. It's none of your business."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good sister. So tell me what's wrong."

"_Nothing_. Just something kind of embarrassing happened in class."

"Like?" Lauren pushed. Lilly growled.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, someone's being defensive and I think I know why," her sister said in a slight sing-song tone of voice. Lilly sat up, finally unclipping her helmet.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. Lauren shrugged.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you're getting awfully close to your sixteenth birthday and you know what that means." Yeah, Lilly knew alright but she didn't want to say. Most of the time just thinking about it scared the crap out of her.

"...and?"

"And...it's common to get all testy around that time. Especially if you've already found the one and just don't know it. Been getting jealous of someone lately?" _Well...I guess I'm jealous of Jake..._

"No..." Lauren laughed.

"Don't lie Lilly, I can tell. Your heart's beating faster," she said. Just hearing that made Lilly's heart pump because she knew she was caught. "So tell me, who are you jealous of?"

"No one! I'm not jealous of anyone...and that wasn't even my problem at school!" Well, it kind of was but only for the morning.

"Then what was it?" Lauren was enjoying this. What was this? Pick on Lilly day?

"I was just...feeling weird during 7th period," Lilly grudgingly admitted. Lauren's smile seemed to turn into more of a smirk.

"Aw, so little Lilly-kins is feeling the heat already is she?"

"What?" Lilly said, caught by surprise. Lauren laughed again.

"It's cute how fast you're growing up. Seems like you were just a pup last week." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a dog Lauren."

"No but close, very, very close," Lauren replied. Lilly could feel a smile playing at her lips.

"True," she agreed. Lauren slapped Lilly's leg and stood up.

"Well it was nice talking to you Lilly," she bowed, "I bid yee g'day." Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"For a 19 year old, you are weird," Lilly said. Lauren just clicked her tongue and walked out. Lilly sighed. "That's my sister..." She lay back down on the bed with her hands behind her head. Her sixteenth birthday wasn't for another two months but these things did start early. Actually, by usual standards, Lilly was a bit late in feeling the need for mate.

Lilly sighed. Sixteen was too young to be finding a mate for life, at least in Lilly's opinion. It wasn't anything like "Oh let's go make a baby!" but it was just like finding the one person that was a match. Honestly, Lilly did not like the idea but she had to. It was unavoidable. But there was something that bothered her, something Lauren had said. Had Lilly already found the one and just not know it? Or more, did she know but just didn't want to acknowledge?

**

* * *

** Yeah, second chapter. Yay right? What'd you think? Yey, ney? Gimme some feed back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yessir, I own Hannah Montana. I also own a diner on Saturn called Puffs. How did I manage that on a planet without a solid surface you ask? Well you'll have to tune in and find out.

**Moonlit Rush**

Chapter 3

Miley sat out on her balcony. It was late at night but she couldn't seem to sleep. She was stargazing with a blanket clutched around her shoulders. Of course the number one thing on her mind was the proposal that Jake had given her. It was already Thursday and she felt that it was about time to give Jake her answer. The only problem was that she still wasn't sure. It had been almost a week and Miley still couldn't decide. Miley shivered and checked the time. 2:36 AM, time to get to sleep. She got up and headed towards her room. She'd decide tomorrow.

This morning had been different. Miley went through her normal routine of getting ready but there was just an off feeling that she couldn't get rid of. Something just seemed wrong to her but she tried to shrug it of and get on with it. She had made her choice about what to do with Jake and she wanted to get to school so the poor boy could finally get his answer. Miley looked at her watch and wondered where Lilly was. She was usually there in time to have breakfast before they left. Miley waited for a few more moments before realizing that if she waited any longer she'd be late to school. Miley took off, wondering where Lilly was and why she was late.

The whole walk to school was filled with thoughts of Lilly and slight worry even though it wasn't a big deal. So Lilly skipped out on walking to school with Miley, that didn't mean that she was in danger or anything. Still, Miley couldn't help but wonder where Lilly was. Walking to school just didn't seem right without her. While the walk to school was completely dominated by Lilly, actually arriving at school shifted Miley's mind to Jake. She saw him waiting for her by her locker and sighed.

"Hey Miley," Jake greeted with a smile as she walked up. She returned the smile but didn't say a word. There was silence for a moment as Miley got a few books out of her locker and returned others. "Listen Miley," Jake started, "about asking you to be my girlfriend again, it's ok if you don't want to. I mean, it's been a while and I totally understand if you don't want to but could you at least give me a definite answer?"

"I think...I'd like to be your girlfriend again."

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't, this is like the...wait what?" Jake questioned, "Did you say yes?" Miley smiled and nodded. He laughed. "Whew, you scared me there. I was so dead sure you'd refuse." Miley tilted her head to the side.

"Why did you think that? I thought you were always Mr. Confident," She teased. Jake rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Yeah, I am...except when it comes to you. I can never be too sure on what your answer will be."

"I'm unpredictable like that," Miley stated with a smile. Just then the bell rang. Miley held out her hand. "Care to walk me to class?" Jake nodded and took hold of her hand. Miley smiled and leaned against him although she felt like she was making a mistake.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch time that Lilly made her appearance at school. The morning had been a long one for her and she was eager to meet up with Miley and Oliver, but mostly Miley. As she approached the group's usual table, she was greeted with a less than pleasant surprise. Miley was sitting in Jake's lap and laughing. Generally just looking like she was enjoying his company. Lilly felt a stab of pain through her heart. It was surprising to her. She sure didn't want to go near them but she couldn't just stand there like a loser so she took a deep breath and hid her pain with a smile. 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Lilly said with an apologetic smile as she sat down at her usual spot. Miley looked at her in surprise.

"Where were you this whole time?"

"My mom kept me home. She has me preparing for this big meeting that I have to go to. It totally sucks because I hate going to see the va...ndergeals," Lilly stumbled on her words. Miley cocked an eyebrow.

"VanDergeals?" She questioned with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, some uh, big shots that work at the top of the company. I think they're German or something," Lilly made up with a shrug. Everyone was giving her the same puzzled stare. "Besides that, what's this all about?" She said quickly, pointing at Miley and Jake, "Back together again?" Jake nodded.

"Yup, it was about time she said yes. I knew she would," He claimed with his braggy smile. Miley giggled and pushed his shoulder slightly.

"You did not, you big liar! You were totally nervous until I actually gave you a yes." He gave her a look of mock despair.

"Aw, but Honey, I got to keep my confident tough guy look up."

"Oh I'm sorry, here," Miley gave him a kiss on the cheek, "does that make it better?" He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but I think this would make it the best," He said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. There was a faint blush on Miley's cheeks as she hid her face in Jake's neck. He grinned and rested his head against hers.

While those two were being completely lovey dovey, Lilly was watching this and feeling like her heart was being stabbed over and over. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and it seemed to be beating slower. Her hands were shaking under the table and she clenched them to make it stop. Her throat felt dry and she just felt like tearing those two apart. She surprised herself with claws biting into her skin. She had to get away from them. She turned to Oliver for help.

"I want to get a drink, come with me please?" Oliver rolled his eyes but got up anyways.

"I don't get what's the deal with girls and never going anywhere alone," He complained. They walked to one of the vending machines on campus. Lilly searched her pockets.

"Umm...you got any money?" She asked sheepishly. Oliver groaned.

"Lilly! If you didn't have any money then why'd you want to come get a drink?" Lilly shrugged.

"I didn't want to be near those two," She grumbled under her breath.

"Why?" Oliver questioned, not noticing that he caught what Lilly didn't want him to hear.

"I just didn't want to be near 'em. They look like they needed some alone time. Look, do you have a dollar or not?"

"Does it bother you or something?" Oliver asked as he handed Lilly the money. Lilly shook her head.

"No, why would it?" Lilly said, angrily jamming the bill in, "Just because Miley and Mr. Hot Shot Ryan want to be all over each other while I'm there? Or because they don't mind how it's effecting me?" Lilly grabbed her water bottle as it came out. "No, I don't have any problem at all." She turned and walked away, leaving Oliver standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, something's definitely not right here." He ran to catch up with Lilly. "C'mon, what is it? You still got a crush on Jake or something?" Lilly shot him a dirty look. "Ok, that's a no but then what is it? What're you so ticked about?" Lilly turned to him.

"Look Oliver, it's nothing. I'm not ticked, I don't have a crush on Jake, I don't have a problem. Just leave me alone and stop prying in." Oliver shrugged.

"I'm your friend, it's my job to pry in annoyingly when you least want it," He said with an honest smile. Lilly raised an eyebrow at him but couldn't help crack a smile at his innocence. He was like a little boy.

When they returned to the table it seemed that their absence had gone unnoticed for Jake and Miley were staring at each other and whispering things in the other's ear, which made them giggle. Lilly could just die. Lilly cleared her throat loudly as she sat down. The two looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, did you go somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I went to Narnia with Oliver. We were gone for three days, didn't you notice?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Geez Lilly, no need to be so rude about it," Miley commented.

"I'm not being rude. It's called having a sense of humor, look it up," Lilly replied.

"Man, what got into you?" Jake asked. Lilly glared at him then turned in the other direction. He gave her puzzled look and turned to Miley. She shrugged. What the heck was wrong with Lilly? She didn't have the chance to ask since the bell rang at that instant. Lilly quickly got up from the table. A quick See You Later and she was gone, glad not to have either of those two for the next class.

* * *

"Hey Lilly, what was up with you at lunch today?" Miley asked as she and Lilly walked home from school that afternoon. Lilly shrugged. 

"I guess I'm just really antsy about this meeting that my mom's making me go to Saturday and I guess I just kind of took it out on you and Jake. Sorry about that," Lilly said with a slight sideways glance at Miley.

"Oh...it's just that you seemed really jealous." Miley was silent for a moment. "You don't still have a crush on Jake do you?" She asked. Lilly shook her head.

"No Miley, I thought I made that clear when I let you have him in 8th grade." They both smiled thinking about it.

"We were so stupid then," Miley said. Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Remember when we both landed in the food tables? Heh, you had food stuck in your hair," Lilly remembered with a grin. They stopped in front of Lilly's house.

"Well as long as you're not really mad at me it's okay," Miley said, returning to their previous conversation. Lilly nodded and gave Miley a hug.

"I'm not mad at you. I'll call you later k? Bye." They parted and went to their separate houses.

Once Lilly got into her room she locked the door, jumped on her bed, and immediately started beating the fluff out of her pillow. All of her previous sadness had turned into anger and aggression. She just wanted to rip Jake's throat out with her fangs for even going near Miley. He had no right, no right to take Miley from her. She wanted him to pay for it badly. Her teeth were in full fang and her claws were out. She was only a few moments short from having a full transformation. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. She was vaguely aware of her torn up pillow and the fluff all around her.

It was hard though. She just wanted to hurt Jake so badly. Miley was her girl. Not yet but eventually she'd be. Lilly had to stop pretending and just admit already that she was completely in love with Miley. She'd been trying to deny it for so long but this was it. She wasn't going to sit back and let Jake take her girl. No way, Miley was going to be her's by the time Lilly turned 16 no matter what.

* * *

Holy cow man, that took forever to update huh? Well I hope this was good for you fellows. It's 2:50 AM here and I gotta get to bed. Happy new year everybody, hope 2008 is as good or better than 2007! Good night and I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. Oh and so you know, I think the month they're in is October 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana but I do own Anna Santana. Not as good but I'll take what I can get.

**Moonlit Rush**

Chapter 4

Lilly was running full speed through the trees. She was still angry. Actually by now her anger had time to boil. A couple days had hardly passed but it was enough to push her past her limits. She was now furious. She couldn't help it. Her feral werewolf side was taking over. It was to the point where her human side was almost completely buried under. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. She was just responding on instinct. Lilly neared Miley's house and found what she was looking for. She almost immediately picked up on Jake's scent. A growl was emitted from her throat. He had been here, and from the strength of his scent, it wasn't too long ago.

Lilly took off towards Jake's house. She was a blur in the night. She stopped and dropped down from the high trees. If she kept up like this then someone would see her and she'd be in trouble. She needed to disguise herself quickly. She looked around to make sure no one would see and then she started transforming.

Lilly had transformed many times before but no matter what, she could never get used to the odd sensation of changing forms. Her whole body itched and burned all over as the fur started to come. Her skin felt like it was bursting off. Crunching sounded as her bones rearranged themselves into a more canine shape. Muscle started appearing all along her body. Her teeth hardened and stretched as her face extended into a snout. Lilly's irises were slowly tainted by a bright blood red color replacing the calm blue. There was an odd whine as she fell onto all fours. Her favorite part was last. With a _schulp_ Lilly grew a furry tail.

She resembled an oversized dog. Lilly's senses were already above normal as a human but when she was transformed like this, it was like there was a refined edge to them. She was always amazed by the distinction. It was like sharpening a knife and not realizing how dull it was until it cut again. The moon beamed on Lilly's coal black fur as she put her nose back to Jake's trail.

She reached his house but noticed that his room light was off. It wasn't late enough to be sleeping yet. She sat still and listened hard. She couldn't hear his voice anywhere in the house. Actually, from the looks of it, no one was home. There was disappointment. Lilly was about to turn back when a breeze stirred the air. She picked up another fresh trail leading away from the house. it seemed to lead away from the surrounding houses and into the forest area.

_Perfect_

The trail strengthened rapidly as Lilly sped through the trees and wildlife. She was going to get her chance. She slowed slightly when she heard footsteps. There was a clearing up ahead. She was close enough to hear his heartbeat. He was just sitting there, looking up at the moon with a deep look on his face.

_As if he had the brain power to think hard about anything_

Lilly walked into the clearing. Jake immediately sprang up at the movement. He stared for a moment as Lilly continued to walk forward.

"It's just a dog," he sighed with relief.

_It's just a dog my ass_, Lilly thought.

"That's a pretty big dog. What're you doing out here boy?" he asked. Lilly let out a small growl. "Girl?" He tried. She yipped. He walked over to pet her. She tensed instantly. She didn't like him. She wanted to tear him apart.

_Calm down Lilly._

_Screw that. Remember what we found him for!_, her animalistic side snarled.

He gave her a cautious pet, testing to see if she would attack. Lilly tried to fight the urge to bite him. Her human side was desperately trying to stay in control but that was like trying to win a tug-of-war game against 18 bodybuilders and the rope was slicked up on her end. It was hopeless, especially because her wolf side wasn't even trying to get control yet.

_It's time to teach this boy not to mess with my girl._

She let him pet her twice before emitting a low growl from her chest. Jake stopped half-way through his motions. He slowly pulled his hand back then held both of them up.

"Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you. See?"

_No, but _I'm_ going to hurt _you, she thought viciously.

Lilly's hackles were raised and she slowly pulled back her lips to reveal the gleaming, razor sharp teeth behind them. Jake took a step back. Lilly threw her head back and howled. Truly, this wasn't Lilly anymore; It was the wolf. Jake looked frightened now. The wolf crouched low, ready to pounce. Jake knew this wasn't good. Obviously it was no good talking to the beast. Could he outrun it? All he had to do was run to his house. After all, it was the closest safe place near here. Even so, this dog had four legs and he only had two. A thunderous snarl ripped through the beast's chest. Jake turned and ran on instinct. Lilly took off like lightning. The chase was on.

Jake had taken off so suddenly that he didn't even realize that he was running the wrong way. Not good. He made a wide turn between two tall trees. He could hear the heavy thud of the wolf's paws on the forest floor. There was a steady growling coming from it, like the motor of a muscle car. Jake's feet pounded the ground as they rushed him towards safety.

He kept running until he realized something. He couldn't hear it anymore, the dog, it's growling, nothing. He slowed slightly. Pure silence. He breathed a sigh of relief. It probably had lost interest in him and gave up once he was out of it's territory. He couldn't believe that stroke of luck.

_Still, it's probably best to get out of here,_ He thought to himself. He started towards home yet again. He hadn't taken more than three steps when he heard a rustling of leaves behind him. _Oh no._ He whirled around. A red pair of eyes watched him from the shrubbery.

_I'm its prey,_ he thought,_ I'm its prey and it's the predator._

Jake heard thunder and suddenly the beast appeared on his chest. Jake crashed into the ground, losing his air in the process. His world burst into flame. Suddenly there was pain everywhere. Claws and teeth dug and tore viciously at his skin. His own blood ran free, almost as if it were eager to escape his body, to escape this murder. It was a bloody mess. And the noise. His loud pain-filled shrieks mixed with the vicious sounds of the beast as it unleashed itself upon him.

* * *

_Fire. Claws. Teeth. Stop it please. Thick warm liquid everywhere. Pain. What was happening? Blood red eyes and black fur. Stop it. Stop it please! It hurts so much! Please stop it! Death would be better. Just kill me!_

"Jacob! Jacob! Its no use. Hold him down while I give him the injection." Who was that? It didn't matter. His predator was here. He could feel it still clawing him, attacking.

"He's in shock, keeps shouting and shielding himself from something." This new voice was blurred.

"The drug should kick in about now." Everything was fading. Oh no, he was dying. That beast had killed him. He'd been hunted. The world disappeared.

* * *

Miley sat worrying in the waiting room. An unfathomable amount of time had passed since Jake had been found mauled in the small woods. Luckily someone living nearby had heard the cacophony and went out to investigate. Even more fortunate was the fact he had brought a rifle with him. He'd shot off a blast when he saw the enormous monster attacking him. The shot had apparently hit but had no effect. The animal merely looked up in the direction of the shot. Jake's savior said it seemed to hesitate before running off into the woods. He had wanted to hunt it down but he quickly forgot about that when he saw the severity of Jake's wounds.

Miley was paralyzed with anxiety. She had heard the description of Jake's wounds and nearly fainted. Half his face had been clawed off along with a good portion of the skin on his chest and arms. Some of the gashes were deep and bleeding profusely. The surgeons were in a time crunch to stem the bleeding. His were no ordinary wounds. No matter what they tried, they couldn't seem to stop it. The smaller, less serious cuts had been more or less closed off but the two most worrisome gashes kept bleeding. One ran from his forehead to alongside his ribs. The other went from his right shoulder to his left hip. This one started shallow but deepened significantly as it got to his core. The bone was visible at his hip. He certainly was in need of intensive care.

Jake's parents were the ones who called Miley, knowing that she would be worried. Miley had rushed over. She knew it'd be no use. This could take all night or perhaps even more. Still, she'd rather be here than at home. At least here she was somewhat closer to him. Miley had no recollection of falling asleep but she found herself waking up to a voice explaining that Jake was stable now. She forced her eyes to focus and her mind to pay closer attention. Relief swept through her. She saw the same feeling on the faces of Jake's parents as it flooded through them as well. Still, she reminded herself, just because he was stable that didn't exactly entail that he was going to pull through completely. He was only stable for now. As the doctor went on she thought of how those claw marks he was describing could open up again. He could start bleeding to death while the doctor was here explaining. Panic touched her briefly as she thought this. It quickly vanished when she realized that there had to be other doctors healing him.

"Miley, would you like a ride home?" Mrs. Ryan asked, pulling Miley out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What do you mean," Miley questioned, "I'm staying here as long as you two are."

Jake's parents exchanged a glance. They didn't want her here? No, they were just concerned about what her dad would say. Miley's neck was stiff from sleeping in the chair.

"You should get some proper rest," Mr. Ryan suggested, mirroring her thoughts. A bed couldn't hurt...

But she wanted to stay. She wasn't even sure of the time but she knew that as couldn't fully rest until Jake was out of here and safe. If he was here, she was here. She was about to voice her opinion when her phone vibrated within her pocket. She reached for it and read the text message from Lilly.

_Ready for school yet?_

Was it really that early? Time had become a blur in these too-white walls that pressed in on all sides. She bit her lip. She was no where near ready for school but she couldn't just skip, could she? She'd have to talk to her dad first. That conversation went quickly once she called him. He simply asked if she wanted to go (which she didn't) then asked if Jake's parents would mind watching her for a bit (which they didn't). After that it was all settled. She was staying until he got out or they forced her out.

* * *

Jake was heavily drugged up. Anyone could have thought him dead if it weren't for the beeping of the heart monitor declaring otherwise. He was, mercifully, oblivious to the on goings around him, and also to the searing pain he would have been feeling if he were awake. However, just because his physical body was out of it that didn't mean that his mind was just as dead...

_Jake was cornered. He didn't know where he was; It was pitch black all around him. There was only one small circle of dim light around him. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was terrified. His entire body was trembling and he broke out in a cold sweat. His pulse thudded in his ears so loudly that it nearly drowned out all other sound. Faintly, as if from far away, there was a small grumbling noise, like that of an idling car. The sound crept closer, getting louder as it came. It was fast approaching a roar. The noise vibrated through the floor and up Jake's body, straight to his chest where it seized his heart with terror. His eyes searched desperately for whatever was producing the noise. Blackness met him in all directions. The hammering of his heart was actually becoming painful. Hysteric whimpers escaped his throat as he caught a glimpse of blood red eyes. They stared at him maliciously before disappearing back into the dark._

_The wolf. He had to get out of here. It was in here with him. It was going to kill him. He had to run. But where? If he left this circle of light he'd be running blindly, not being able to see if the wolf was around or not. However, if he stayed where he was then he was in perfect view of the beast, an easy target. He heard the sound of a heavy paw thudding on the ground. It was too close. He bolted. He didn't have time to think about his actions. He had to get away; he had to run. He ran blind, the only thing pushing him forward was his terror. He ran until his legs throbbed and his lungs screamed in protest. He kept running even when his throat was desiccated and the air he sucked in scraped his ragged throat. He started to slow. There was no sound of pursuit, only his feet slapping the ground beneath them._

_He stumbled to a stop and listened. No sound of the beast. The surrounding area had lightened a bit but not much. Even so, the light didn't help. He was trapped in a huge room with concrete walls and floor. The room was completely bare. It was so huge that he still could not see the entire thing in the dim light. The only wall he could see was the one his back was now pressed against. The other three were swathed in darkness. It was hiding near one of these walls, watching him with amusement no doubt. It was laughing at his frailty, probably deciding how to kill him best. His blue eyes were filled with tears of horror. Strangled sobs escaped his throat. The trembling continued._

_Then it happened. So fast he didn't even see it, the beast leaped out at him, claws first, and tore the skin of his chest. Four red lines appeared on his shirt, which ,oddly, had not been torn. He jerked the fabric out of the way and saw his blood seeping from the wounds. The giant wolf had slinked away, leaving bloody prints behind. Jake wanted to flee again but he had not more energy to. He stood helpless as he was stalked from the shadows. He heard its advance once again. He was preparing himself for death at any moment. It was sure to come. The malicious red eyes gleamed at him. A vicious growl tore through the air._

_"What do you want?!" Jake screamed angrily at it. _

_He anger was marred by his terror. The eyes continued to glare at him._

_"I've done nothing to you! Just leave me alone!" The eyes disappeared again. "Stop torturing me! Stop it! Please..." his voice faded as he was overcome by tears of terror. He was going to die here. He knew it. He just knew it._

_When the eyes reappeared, they were closer than before. Close enough that he could see the profile of the body that went with them. He was riveted on his killer. He could see the thick muscles under the black fur. They were tensed to spring. He tried yelling out at it again, not knowing if it did any good but it was better than nothing. It launched itself towards him, claws extended and fangs ready. Half-way through the leap it changed shape. It became human, a female human with long, flowing blonde hair. Jake couldn't see her face before she slammed into him. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully. Although, their bite was nothing compared to the claws that he had been prepared for._

_An angry scream ripped out of the girl's throat. She took a step back and Jake was shocked to discover that it was Lilly. She was naked but the darkness seemed to hug her so that he saw nothing he shouldn't have. Her hair was much longer and ran past her waist. Her body looked much more toned, the muscles clearly defined. Her fingers were curved into claws that kept clenching and unclenching. Any relief Jake felt from seeing her was quickly dispelled as he stared into her crimson eyes. They were the same eyes of the beast. In fact, the expression Lilly wore was so murderous that she looked more animal than human. Her face held and unearthly rage. Even though Jake knew it was Lilly, he was terrified once again. The words he was about to speak caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say. Lilly, however, did._

_"What do I want?" she repeated his earlier question. Her voice was an angry hiss. "What have you done to me? What haven't you done? What don't I want? I want the one thing that's been mine since we were both born. I want the one thing that you've stolen from me. I want her."_

_"Stolen?" Jake repeated, mystified. "Her? What are you talking about? I haven-"_

_Lilly blurred out of view. She was pressed against Jake in a second, pinning him to the wall. Her lips were at his ear. She uttered only one word._

_"Miley."_

_Jake paused. Miley? Lilly wanted Miley? But that made no sense. Miley was his. She had chosen him. If she had belonged to Lilly then she would have chosen her. Lilly was confused, backwards. Regardless, there was no way he was giving up Miley. That wasn't something he was willing to give up to this girl. A fierce growl sounded in his ear._

_"Wrong!" Lilly screamed, slamming him into the wall and cracking his head against it. She held him there with claws that had appeared on her hands. "Miley is _mine_. She always has been and always will be." Lilly's eyes glowed. "You _will_ stay away from her. If you don't your life won't be enough to pay the price but seeing as that's all you'll have to give..." She let the sentence hang in the air. _

_Jake sucked in a sharp breath as she dragged a clawed finger down his torso. She watched with a satisfied expression as a crimson line followed the path of her claw. She enjoyed making him bleed. She enjoyed causing him pain. She was completely sadistic. Jake saw she was insane. He had to get out of here before she caused serious damage. One look in her eyes told him that she was capable of it. Her claws still dug into his shoulders but shallowly. He was sure he could break her hold and make a run for it. He was just about to when her heartless laugh stopped him._

_"You're not going anywhere Jake. You've tried stealing what is rightfully mine. I can't let that go unpunished," she informed him as if it were obvious._

_"Unpunished? My shirt's soaked in blood," Jake pointed out, "Isn't that punishment enough?"_

_Lilly's eyes blazed again. The heat of her rage was actually burning him. He cried out in pain. He yanked his shirt off, looking for the burn marks he felt on his skin but saw nothing._

_"That's just the beginning Jake," she sneered. Her voice was dry ice, unbelievably cold yet it burned him. "Taking someone's mate is unforgivable. You have to be punished." _

_With that, Lilly transformed once again into the deadly wolf. Jake's life was over._

_

* * *

_

Once again, there was searing pain. His skin had seemed to have decided that it did not want to heal; Or, maybe, it was that his blood just didn't want to be imprisoned inside him. Perhaps his dream had been real. Whatever the reason, Jake's lacerations torn open, apparently on their own. A cacophony of high-pitched beeping, multiple voices, and screaming hit Jake's ears. As if the pain weren't enough. Doctors swirled about him trying to figure out what happened. Some tried to stem the bleeding; Others tried to either stop his screaming (if possible) or get his heart rate down. They had already been alerted when he was asleep but now that he was awake and bleeding it seemed to have sky rocketed.

While the doctors rushed, Jake was having an out-of-body experience. It was like he was floating above all the chaos, watching all that went on. He could see his wounds and profuse bleeding. He should have been concerned but for some reason he was not. To him, this was to be expected. He had been told he was going to die. He watched with indifference as the doctors tried to hopelessly revive a body that was already vacant. He watched that body try to fight to stay alive. In vain. It was all in vain. He didn't care to stay and watch a fight that was lost the moment he had left his house. The beeping was annoying him anyway. Oh sure, he minded _that_. He left, leaving his body for the doctors to toy with.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Now, I wanted to make this longer but I can't decide on what path to take. I can either kill Jake here, but I don't really want to go that way. I could also have Jake transferred to some hospital far away and have him exit the story there. Or, I can just accelerate the whole hospital thing and skip to when he's healed. What do you people think....if anyone is still reading this forgotten fic. Sorry about that. I'll try harder to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. How sad. On another note, a billion thanks to the readers of this fic for: a) staying with the story and b) leaving such awesome feed back. I greatly appreciate all the reviews. Enjoy.

**Moonlit Rush**

Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Jake had been attacked. His wounds had been critical, too critical for the little town hospital to handle. He had been sent away to a bigger hospital- one with a better chance of saving him. Almost everyone was worried. Almost. Nearing the top of that list of people was Miley. After those first few days of waiting in the hospital she had been forced to push the play button on her paused life. It had not been easy. Her and Jake had only been together for about two weeks before the attack but given their past, her concern was understandable. At first the intensity of her concern had been confusing to her. She had only begun to revive her feelings that she had locked away. Seeing Jake in such danger, however, had broken through those locks and opened the floodgates on her emotions. She was a ball of panic. She had even taken to praying--something she only did on Easter and Christmas.

But that was only during the first week or so. It was not that she had stopped caring--far from it-- but that she had a best friend to distract her from all the worry. Lilly proved to be invaluable during this time. She was always there to hear Miley's worries and to soothe her mind, promising Jake would get better. Miley was not sure why but she always believed Lilly when she said that. Perhaps it was the confidence with which she spoke or the promising look her eyes held. Who knew? Miley was also glad to see Lilly's concern for Jake, to see that slight tightening of her eyes whenever Miley spoke of Jake's condition. Miley had not been sure if Lilly would even care but in those moments she knew Lilly did.

Miley and Lilly spent most of their time together. Lilly was like a beacon; her happiness cast aside all dark thoughts with ease. Usually. Miley was practically glued to Lilly's side. She often wondered if this bothered her. If it did, she was good at hiding it. Actually, Lilly always seemed overjoyed at seeing Miley. Her enthusiasm was infallible. She simply lit up around Miley. They were like a plug and an outlet--neither quite useful until they were connected.

Miley could not help herself from feeling a sense of pleasure whenever Lilly smiled or laughed. She could not help but feel butterflies whenever Lilly looked at her. She could not explain the way she could get lost in Lilly's ocean-like eyes. Exactly like the ocean--sparkling blue and unfathomable. The slightest touch would tingle. The slightest side glance would flutter. These were things Miley did not understand. These were things Miley had never felt before. Of course, Miley had never had a best friend like Lilly before. Because that's all Lilly was, her best friend...wasn't she? That's what Miley thought. Lilly was just a fantastic best friend and that's why Miley felt those things around her.

All in all, the two had become increasingly closer, so close it was almost ridiculous to call the two best friends. They were obviously so much more. Neither was sure what they were. Calling each other sister sounded wrong, like hearing a wrong note in a familiar song; It just struck the wrong chord. But they didn't need a label. Being around one another was enough. That was sufficient.

Currently, it was a Sunday afternoon. Lilly and Miley were watching a movie. Lilly was not sure what they were watching, just that it made Miley burst out laughing often. Truthfully, Lilly could not pay attention to anything when Miley was around. They were sitting close together on the couch. It probably looked funny. Here was this huge L couch with tons of room yet, Lilly and Miley were so close that Miley was practically on Lilly's lap. Miley leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder. She breathed in and smelled a sweet scent she could not place, something akin to berries. Mmm. She continued inhaling the scent until she felt Lilly's shoulder shaking.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Do I smell good?" Lilly asked with a laugh.

Miley smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely appetizing," she teased then inhaled again. "Mmmm, you smell decadent."

"Nice to know you want to eat me," Lilly replied with a mock hurt look.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry."

Miley licked her lips and waggled her eyebrows up and down in a leer. Her eyes checked Lilly out as if trying to decide what to eat first. Lilly's stomach fluttered.

If played right, this could finally be the moment Lilly got Miley. Over the course of the last few weeks there had been plenty of hit and miss moments like this. They were always so close, only to be interrupted by one thing or another. But no one was around to bother them now. No Lauren, no parents, no Jackson or Oliver. Lilly needed this to happen. This moment was all her. As she gazed at Miley she watched the shift from playful to serious on Miley's face. Miley leaned in a bit more. Lilly could hear Miley's heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. So did Lilly's.

"Lilly," Miley breathed, "did you know your lips..."

She trailed off as she raised her hand to touch Lilly's lips. Just then Miley's cell phone rang. Miley paused and looked confused.

_Just let it ring,_ Lilly pleaded in her thoughts.

Miley blinked hard. She looked as if she was coming out of a trance. She shook her head slightly and turned to her phone, which was on the coffee table. Lilly felt disappointment wash through her.

_So close..._

"Hello?" Lilly smiled. Miley's voice was shaky. "Jake?!"

There went Lilly's smile.

"Oh my gosh, Jake! How are you? Are you ok? Why are you only, just now, calling?" she asked quickly.

"Relax Miley, I'm okay."

Lilly could hear his reply as clearly as if he was on speaker phone, probably better.

"Jake, I need more than an 'I'm okay'. Seriously, how are you?"

Jake chuckled. "I'm more or less recovered, I swear. Today's my last day here. Tomorrow I'm going back to the hospital back home, just for a quick check up. I'll be able to go back to school by Tuesday at least."

"Monday not good enough?" Miley's joke didn't quite hide the worry she still felt.

"Nah, it's just something my mom wants," Jake explained, "She says she wants a day with her 'little boy' all to herself."

Lilly could picture his eye roll.

"So how long have you been more or less okay?" Miley asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I lost track of time. I only just realized it's November 16th. Wow, it's been a while huh?"

"More than a month but not yet two."

"Dang, I guess you miss me," he teased, "Keeping track of the days and all that."

Miley laughed. "Oh shut up! But, of course I miss you. Hurry up and come home," she whined.

"Don't worry baby. I'm on my way," he promised.

The girly giggle Miley laughed made Lilly sick. "I'll be waiting to welcome you home," Miley replied with a tone that implied so much more than Lilly wanted to imagine.

"Hmm..." There had to be a leer on his face. There was a moment of silence.

"Jake?" Miley asked.

"That is...if you recognize me," he answered in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Again with the concern.

"Well, you never saw my cuts or anything did you?" he asked.

"Uh-uh."

"Well, my face has a bit of a scar and well...it's not pretty."

Miley was silent for a moment.

"Jake, do you think I care what you look like?" she asked.

"Don't you?" He sounded confused.

"Jake," she said patiently, "I'm not one of your groupies. I don't give a damn. As long as you're human, I'll accept you for who you are."

That hurt Lilly in more ways than one.

"Really?"

"Yes Jake," Miley replied with feeling.

_Ugh, this is going to give me a stomach ulcer_, Lilly thought.

"Well it's not _that_ bad," he said, "It runs from my left eyebrow down to the middle of my collar bone. It kind of curves." Lilly knew exactly how it curved.

_Guilty?_

_Of course. I did that to him._

I _did it, you mean...but I guess it was a little overboard._

_Wait, _you_ feel bad? Whoa._

_I don't regret it. I just think the damage was extensive._

_I'll say._

_What does that--_

"Lilly?" Miley repeated into the phone, catching Lilly's attention. "Lilly's fine...why?"

"She hasn't...been acting weird or anything?" Jake asked.

"No," Miley looked confused. "Should she be?"

Jake was silent for a moment. Lilly pretended to be interested in the movie. "Never mind," he answered, "I'm just out of it. They had me high on drugs for a while. Having a clear head feels weird."

_Probably the only time he's been able to think..._

Miley laughed.

"Well, I'd hate to let you go but I think I have to," he said with a hint of regret.

"No, talk longer," Miley begged.

"Babe, I wish I could but you want me home don't you?" Miley sighed. "Exactly. I'll see you soon enough."

"Promise?" She pouted.

"I promise."

"Okay then."

"I lo--miss you," he stuttered. Miley smiled.

"I love you too." She could just see his goofy grin.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miley held the phone to her ear until the dial tone sounded. Then she pushed "end" and turned to face Lilly, who was still focused on the movie. Miley's grin was visible even though it was on Lilly's periphery. Miley practically tackled Lilly down, throwing her arms around Lilly's neck. The two almost tumbled backwards off the couch. Lilly could feel Miley's smile pressed against her neck.

"Opps," Miley laughed. "Sorry Lilly!" She pulled back to look at Lilly. Lilly managed a small smile in return.

"I'm just so happy! You have no idea what a huge relief this is!" Miley closed her eyes and threw her head back. "He's perfectly ok, a little scarred but okay!"

Miley was beaming. Lilly knew better than to be petty. Jake was healed. She should have been relieved that she did not kill him. She was relieved...she just wished that he did not have to come back. But for Miley's sake she could pretend to be happy at his recovery and homecoming. Lilly plastered a smile on her face.

"That's great," Lilly said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he said he'll be back in school by Tuesday!"

"Really? Wow, it'll be...different to see him in school again."

"I know! Finally! It feels like it's been forever since I've last seen him," Miley gushed.

"So what else did he say?"

How did Miley not pick up on the falseness radiating out of Lilly? Miley launched into a word-for-word replay of the conversation. It was like the spots channel; she even added her own commentary. Lilly just droned her out and nodded. She even remembered to change facial expressions when Miley talked about his scars. She only paid attention when Miley mentioned that he had asked about Lilly.

"Really? He asked about me?"

"Yeah, he asked if you'd been acting weird lately," Miley told her. Her expression was confused.

"Weird? How?" Lilly was confused too.

"I don't know. He didn't explained," Miley said.

"Hmm," Lilly's eyebrows furrowed, "I wonder why he would ask that."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other with similar expressions. They shrugged at the same time.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing," Miley dismissed the thought, "He said they'd had him drugged up. Probably some stoned, morphine high dream he had."

Then it clicked. Dream.

_You didn't_, Lilly thought with malice.

_Ok, I didn't_

_Jesus! Wasn't maiming the poor boy enough?_

_Well, I was still angry and...I didn't..._ The wolf sounded chagrined. Wow, it actually sounded ashamed!

_Oh shut it. It's only because of you that I feel guilty..._

_You know what? I think I liked it better when you weren't so _here.

_Whatever, you love me._

_Sure...Ugh, look at me, talking to myself._

_Well, I'm not completely you...I'm your wolf but I guess in a sense I am you._

_Let's stop talking. I feel crazy. _The wolf laughed.

"Yo, Lilly," Miley snapped her fingers in Lilly's face. "Lilly, snap out of Lilly Land." Her tone was musical.

Lilly shook her head.

"What?"

Miley laughed. "Geez, Lilly. Were the voices in your head talking to you?" Miley teased.

"Oh shut up," Lilly mumbled. Again, the wolf laughed in her head.

"So...do you want to continue watching the movie from where we left off?" Miley asked.

"Umm...I guess," Lilly replied.

She got up to rewind the movie. She smiled slightly neither of them could remember where they had left off. Both of them had been rather distracted by the other. Finally Miley recalled where they had been. Lilly pushed play and sat back down on the couch. She had been expecting Miley to sit close just as she'd done before. Lilly was disappointed when Miley sat on the next cushion over, leaving enough space between them for another person to sit. Lilly felt an aching longing for Miley. She was about to move over and close the distance when Lauren walked in.

"Oh, dude! I love this movie!" she exclaimed as she skipped over and sat down between them. "Move over Miley."

Miley gave Lauren an odd glance and scooted over. Great. Now Miley was even further. Lilly growled at Lauren, a low noise that Miley could not hear. Lauren looked at Lilly with an innocent expression that said "what?" Lilly just gave her a hard glare then turned to look at the TV angrily. Lauren gave a small "Oh!" and a giggle as the wheels clicked into place.

* * *

"Her?!" Lauren exclaimed after Miley had left. "Miley?! Are you serious?!" She could hardly contain her laughter.

Lilly pouted angrily and stared out the kitchen window with crossed arms. Lauren continued to snicker.

"Wow Lilly, I didn't know you were so inclined."

"I'm not," Lilly mumbled.

"Suuure," Lauren said; Her tone was disbelieving. "Because that little growl and glare earlier was nothing. Certainly nothing to do with little Miss Miley Stewart."

"Miley's different," Lilly snapped.

"Oooh, touchy," Lauren snickered again. "How so is Miley 'different'?" she asked, placing air quotes around "different".

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. She just _is_. Miley is just...so _Miley_," she said as if that were explanation enough.

"Wow, you're serious about this," Lauren realized, "I can see it in your eyes. She's really the one?"

Lilly nodded. Lauren processed that for a moment.

"So have you told her yet? Have you told mom? Have you kissed her?" Lauren shot off in rapid succession.

Lilly gave her a "be serious" look. "Don't be stupid. I haven't told anyone anything and of course I haven't kissed her. She has a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," Lauren remembered, "Jake. Hey, wasn't he the one who..."

Lilly turned to look out the window again.

"Lilly," Lauren exclaimed, "you didn't! Tell me you did not attack Jake!"

"Okay, I didn't," Lilly answered, quoting her wolf.

"Lilly, oh my god, I can't believe you would do that! What the heck?" Lauren said incredulously.

"Look, it wasn't really _me_ okay," Lilly defended herself, "And he was all over her. It made me sick."

"Lilly, just because you're jealous that doesn't give you the right to attack other people's boyfriends!" Lauren reprimanded.

"Hey, think of it this way," Lilly countered, "What would you have done if someone had tried to take away Jacob from you?"

Lilly watched as the shocked expression fell from Lauren's face. She could almost hear the snarl resounding in Lauren's head as she thought about her mate being taken from her. Lilly smiled triumphantly as her point was made.

"See? You would have done the same thing to anyone who dared make a play for your darling Jacob," Lilly emphasized.

Lauren paled slightly at the truth of this statement. She nodded.

"Wow, I guess," she swallowed, "I guess you're right. Man, that's some powerful anger." She shook her head. She was still reeling from the sudden hot blast of rage.

Lilly nodded. "I know, but just because it somewhat justifiable doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it."

"You probably should feel bad."

Lilly shot her a look. "Lauren, I don't need to feel any guiltier about this. But it was like it wasn't even me! I swear, my wolf side just, took over! I can't even remember the exact details of what happened," she trailed off as if speaking to herself.

"Lilly, that's kind of scary," Lauren said. Lilly nodded in agreement. "I've never heard of a wolf being so _there_. You have to tell mom."

"About the wolf?"

"About everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! An update and you didn't have to wait for an eternity to read it! Yes! Now, who was it that promised me a cookie for a speedy update? Lol, just kidding. Give me some feed back loves. I feel back on track with this story. Believe it or not, I actually wrote this one by hand before typing it up! I never do that. I was just so eager to write it down but I wasn't able to use the computer so old school paper and pencil it was. Haha. Also, there's a little Twilight reference for those fans. A werewolf named Jacob? Hmm? Why does that sound familiar?


End file.
